mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaya Scodelario
Kaya Rose Scodelario-Davis is an English actress. Scodelario portrays Teresa in the film adaptation of James Dashner's novel The Maze Runner, and reprises the role in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials released in 2015, and Maze Runner: The Death Cure, released in 2018. Early Life Kaya Scodelario was born Kaya Rose Humphrey on March 13, 1992 in Haywards Heath, West Sussex. Her mother, Katia Scodelario, is a Brazilian from Itu, São Paulo, who moved to England in 1990; Scodelario's surname comes from her mother's Italian grandfather. Her father, Roger Humphrey (died 22 November 2010), was British. Scodelario's parents divorced when she was a child and she was raised in London by her mother, subsequently adopting her surname and becoming fluent in Portuguese. 'Scodelario in Skins' In 2007, at the age of 14 and with no acting experience, Scodelario was cast in the first series of ''S''kins as Effy Stonem. At the auditions, Scodelario became discouraged as she felt she was too young, but a producer told her to stay and she was asked to read for the part. While Scodelario's role in the first series had minimal speaking lines, her character developed considerably during 2008. She eventually became the central character in the 2009 and 2010 series after the cast had been replaced with a new generation of characters. This made Effy one of the only characters to appear from series 1 right through to series 4 of Skins. Filming began in July and Scodelario said that 18 November 2009 was her last day of filming the series and that she would miss being on the show. Scodelario left after the fourth series, making way for the third generation of characters. Her performance was praised by critics, and she was nominated twice for Best Actress at the TV Quick Awards, in 2009 and 2010. In the episode "Fire", one of three parts of the seventh (and final) season of Skins, Scodelario reprised the role of Effy. It is a two-part depiction of her life as an adult, lasting two hours. She claims "Fire" is "more like a movie" and that she could relate to Effy's struggle to change from a teenager into an adult. '2009–present : Film Projects' Scodelario made her film debut in the science fiction-thriller film Moon, which premiered at the 2009 Sundace Film Festival, receiving positive reviews. In her second film, Shank, she plays a teenager, Tasha. The film was released on 26 March 2010. In addition, she appeared in the 2010 remake of Clash of the Titans as Peshet. She appears in the music videos for "Stay Too Long", "She Said", "Love Goes Down", and "Writing's on the Wall" by English musician Plan B. She can also be seen in the video for "Old Isleworth" by The Ruskins and Robbie Williams ' 2012 single, "Candy". In April 2010, Scodelario confirmed her casting as Cathy in an adaptation of Wuthering Heights ''directed by Andrea Arnold. Principal photography started in September and concluded in November 2010. The film premiered at the Venice Film Festival in September 2011 to generally positive reviews, and Scodelario was hailed as a "heart-wrenching revelation". ''Wuthering Heights also played at several other international film festivals, including the 2011 Toronto International Film Festival, the London Film Festival, and the 2012 Sundance Film Festival. The film was released in the UK on 11 November. In 2011, she signed on to play Sally Weaver in a British thriller, Twenty8k . Filming lasted six weeks during April and May 2011. The film was released in September 2012. In late June, Scodelario announced that she had signed on to star in Now Is Good with Dakota Fanning. The film is based on Jenny Downham's novel Before I Die, about a teenage girl with leukaemia who makes a list of things to do before she dies. She portrays Zoey, the protagonist's best friend. Production was shot in seven weeks in July and August. In late September 2011, Scodelario filmed a television serial for BBC One, True Love, an improvised series comprising five stand-alone episodes, each covering a different love-related dilemma. She is cast in the third storyline as Karen, the love interest of her teacher, portrayed by Billie Piper. The episode aired on 19 June 2012. In January 2012, Scodelario made her first American film, The Truth About Emanuel, in Los Angeles. She stars as the title character, Emanuel, a troubled 17-year-old girl who babysits her new neighbour Linda's "baby", which is actually a very life like doll. It had a limited Release on 10 January 2014. While visiting her boyfriend on the set of Spike Island in April, Scodelario shot a cameo appearance for the film. She also participated in an advertising campaign for Korean jewelry brand J. Estina. In 2013 she starred in the four-part Channel 4 drama series Southcliffe, which tells the story of a fictional English town devastated by a spate of shootings, exploring the tragedy through the eyes of a journalist and those close to the victims. She signed on to the film franchise The Maze Runner in April 2013 as the lead female character, Teresa, in the first film, based on the novel of the same name by James Dashner released in September 2014, and its sequel, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, released in September 2015. She starred in lead roles in the home-invasion thriller Tiger House in 2015 and the film adaptation of The Kings Daugther, however after production wrapped in 2014 this film is still yet to be released. She also had a starring role in the sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, released on 26 May 2017. Scodelario reprised the role of Teresa in Maze Runner: The Death Cure. The film was set for release on 17 February 2017, but after her co-star Dylan O'Brien was injured on set, the film was pushed back to 26 January 2018. That year brought three new projects for Scodelario. The first was Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile, a recounting of the crimes of Ted Bundy, where she portrays his ex-wife, Carole Ann Boone. The second film has Scodelario cast as the lead in Alexandre Aja's latest horror film, Crawl, which is being filmed in Belgrade. The third is yet to be announced, but the mystery project was filmed in Lithuania. Scodelario has been attached to star in a modern-day retelling of Romeo and Juliet ''called ''Die in a Gunfight, where Scodelario will play Mary, the Juliet character. The film was said to go into production in fall of 2018, but nothing has come of it yet. However, Scodelario has signed up to lead a new Netflix series, an edgy figure skating drama called Spinning Out in 2019. In Spring 2019, Scodelario became the face of Cartier's new jewelry line, Clash de Cartier. The new collection celebrates duality, opposite styles that may appear contradictory, but harmonize to create a stylish shake-up. Personal life Scodelario dated her Skins co-star Jack O'Connell for about a year before they split up in June 2009, remaining good friends. She was in a relationship with Elliot Tittensor from late 2009 to early 2014. During their relationship, she supported Tittensor after his arrest for hitting someone while driving an uninsured car. In April 2014, during the filming of The King's Daughter (formerly known as The Moon and the Sun), Scodelario began dating her co-star, Benjamin Walker. They became engaged on 28 December 2014, and married in December 2015. Their son was born in November 2016. Actor Daniel Kaluuya is her son's godfather. From 2008 to 2010, Scodelario lived alone in a flat in North London, saying that it is important for women to be "independent and strong". Scodelario has dyslexia and in 2010 tweeted : "Watching an interesting doc on BBC Threehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_Threeabout dyslexia, something that I have struggled with my whole life. It really affected my self-esteem." She was voted 13th in the UK edition of FHM's 100 World's Sexiest Women 2010. In October 2017, as part of the MeToo movement, Scodelario revealed that she had been sexually assaulted 13 years previously by somebody who is protected by "family members" in Brazil. Filmography * Moon (2009) * Clash of the Titans (2010) * Shank (2010) * Wuthering Heights (2011) * Now is Good (2012) * Twenty8K (2012) * Spike Island (2012) * The Truth about Emanuel (2013) * Walking Stories (2013) * The Maze Runner (2014) * Tiger House (2014) * A Plea for Grimsby (2014) * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tale (2017) * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) * Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile (2019) * Crawl (2019) * The King’s Daughter (To be announced) Television * Skins (2007–2010, 2013) * True Love (2013) * Southcliffe (2013) * Spinning Out (2020) * The Pale Horse (2020) Trivia *Scodelario had no prior acting experience before being cast in Skins as Effy Stonem at the age of 14. References * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaya_Scodelario Category:Cast Category:The Maze Runner Cast Category:Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Cast Category:Maze Runner: The Death Cure Cast